


Драбблы (HQ)

by телохранитель мертвого короля (mai_cheska)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble Collection, Multi
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-13 09:42:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 24
Words: 8,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28901337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mai_cheska/pseuds/%D1%82%D0%B5%D0%BB%D0%BE%D1%85%D1%80%D0%B0%D0%BD%D0%B8%D1%82%D0%B5%D0%BB%D1%8C%20%D0%BC%D0%B5%D1%80%D1%82%D0%B2%D0%BE%D0%B3%D0%BE%20%D0%BA%D0%BE%D1%80%D0%BE%D0%BB%D1%8F
Summary: драбблы: пейринговые, дженовые; рейтинг от G до NC
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Tsukishima Kei, Bokuto Koutarou/Shirofuku Yukie, Kageyama Tobio/Tsukishima Kei, Oikawa Tooru/Sakusa Kiyoomi, Oikawa Tooru/Ushijima Wakatoshi, Shimizu Kiyoko/Ukai Keishin, miya atsumu/tanaka saeko/miya osamu
Kudos: 1





	1. вестерн-АУ. G: Цукки доктор, Сакуса священник

Цукишима велел звать Сакусу. Человек, лежащий на столе, уже почти не говорил, только стонал время от времени, кровь под свеженаложенной повязкой еще не проступала, но – Цукишима знал – вскоре так и будет. Появлялось знакомое чувство досады, когда выкладываешься на все сто, а взамен получаешь только пару часов. Цукишима успокаивал себя тем, что большего идиоты, устраивающие пальбу за бутылку виски, вряд ли заслуживают.  
Дверь открылась, внутрь прошел священник – в знак приветствия только кивнул и сразу направился к постели умирающего.  
Сакусу Цукишима недолюбливал, и дело было не в его характере или религиозных взглядах. Вообще-то, священник был на редкость сообразителен и здравомыслящ для их городка, а миссионерскую деятельность вел «в своем темпе», изредка навещая индейские племена по соседству и портя аппетит посетителям салуна. Для священника он обладал уникальным талантом внушать уныние даже самыми обнадеживающими проповедями, хотя таких в запасе имел немного, куда охотнее вещая о конце времен. Уже это было достаточной причиной для отсутствия симпатии, но – ерунда какая – как раз это в Сакусе даже нравилось. Куда хуже было ощущение собственной бесполезности, появляющееся с его приходом. Ощущение проигрыша.  
Цукишима вытер руки от крови и вышел во двор, здесь ему сейчас делать было нечего.


	2. вестерн-АУ. G: Гошики, Тендо; индейцы

Цутому не может сосредоточиться. Лагерь шумит с утра, взволнованными кажутся все, кроме Тендо-сана.   
На самом деле Тендо просто ведет себя, как всегда, но на фоне переполошенных соплеменников выглядит тише обычного. У вигвама вождя – чужие люди, и они тоже ждут. Старейшины говорят с пришлыми из форта Сейджо, и неудача в этих переговорах грозит войной.   
Прохождение поста в это время похоже на издевку, но Цутому слишком долго ждал, чтобы откладывать: он хочет стать воином. А значит, ему нужен тайный защитник, подвиг и новое имя.  
\- Цутому.  
\- Тендо-сан! – он роняет свернутое одеяло, но подхватывает его другой рукой.  
Тендо-сан улыбается.  
\- Ты уже готов.  
Цутому смотрит себе под ноги и кивает. Он не может спросить – можно ли уйти позже, хотя бы на день, чтобы знать исход наверняка. Он не может спросить – что будет, если животное-тайный помощник так и не откроет себя. Он не может спросить, говорил ли что-нибудь Ушиджима-сан о…  
Впрочем, Тендо не зря шаман их племени.  
\- Цутому, - говорит Тендо-сан и вкладывает ему в ладонь перо белого орла, - на тебя рассчитывают.


	3. PG: фем!ушивака/фем!ойкава, околоангст про последнюю игру

Ойкава считает это одержимостью, потому что назвать такое любовью язык не поворачивается. В том, как оно меняет Ушиджиму, и правда мерещится что-то демоническое: взгляд у нее становится темным, липнущим к коже, как мазут, и Ойкава чувствует себя испачканной, хотя Ушиджима к ней и пальцем не притрагивается. Ойкава видит – не может не видеть, какое там, в расширенных зрачках, сквозит желание, и это пугает, ведь Ушиджима ничего не делает, позволяя своему голоду расти.   
Потому Ойкаву не сильно удивляет, что Ушиджима с трудом сдерживается после их последней игры. В каком-то смысле, Ойкава рассчитывала на это: обрести контроль, когда его утратит Ушиджима – от предвкушения пробирал трепет. Что бы она предприняла?..  
Стоя у раковины, растрепанная и уставшая, Ойкава готовится. Умывается холодной водой, пока не начинает сводить пальцы, приглаживает волосы, раскачивается вперед-назад с носка кроссовок на пятку – она пытается вернуть себе спокойствие или хотя бы его вид. Это непросто, потому что внутри все колотится, сжимается и звенит от напряжения, а лицо то и дело стягивает маской плача – изламываются печально брови, дрожат губы.   
Ойкава заставляет себя улыбнуться и прищуривает глаза, так выглядит беззаботнее; неубедительно, но Ушиджима купится. Когда она заходит – взвинченная, с резковатыми движениями, сразу застывшая у дверей, как будто сама не понимая, зачем здесь – Ойкава и не оборачивается: Ушиджиму с ее лихорадочно вздымающейся грудью, с выбившимися из тугого хвоста прядями она видит в зеркале перед собой. Та даже не проверяет, одни ли они, еще какое-то время таращится молча, разъедает взглядом, и наконец, подходит ближе: ступает мягко, то ли пытаясь совладать с собой, то ли боясь спугнуть.   
У Ойкавы горло саднит от желания сказать какую-нибудь гадость, высмеять, задеть – что угодно, лишь бы отнять у Ушиджимы эйфорию победы, но если голос будет дрожать, она себе не простит, и потому не произносит ни звука. Да и есть ли такие слова?..  
Ушиджима опускает ладонь на ее спину: аккуратно, почти невесомо, но Ойкаве этот жест словно прижигает кожу. Она едва не стонет и замирает, Ушиджима наглеет без сопротивления, прижимается со спины, обхватывает за пояс – у Ойкавы сбивается майка и дыхание, но она упрямо отворачивается, когда Ушиджима пытается заглянуть ей в лицо. Взмокшие волосы облепляют шею, и Ушиджима, оставив попытки, касается губами открывшегося уха, шепчет что-то сбивчиво – не разобрать, ощутим только жар и влажные губы на шее. В отражении Ойкава замечает, как Ушиджима прикрывает глаза.   
Кем надо быть, чтобы в такой момент торчать в туалете с проигравшей соперницей, а не праздновать со своей командой?   
– Ты последний в мире человек, которого я хотела бы сейчас видеть, Ушивака-чан.  
Ушиджима отстраняется, кладет ладони Ойкаве на плечи, разворачивая к себе. Смотрит прояснившимся взглядом, пристально, и склоняется близко-близко, как для поцелуя.   
Ушиджима улыбается.  
– А я, – говорит она, и Ойкаве уже хочется сбросить с себя ее горячие руки, – больше всего хотела, чтобы ты была в это время рядом, Ойкава.  
От ее близости тяжело дышать и мыслить здраво, но Ойкаве словно отвешивают пощечину – Ушиджима сама вряд ли заметила, как отчетливо звучало в ее словах сожаление, но Ойкава такое не могла упустить. Ушиджима говорит не о своих неуклюжих облапываниях, она говорит о команде – опять! – указывает на последствия выбора. «Я же наперед знала, что так и будет» – подобного Ушивака, конечно, не выдаст, но Ойкаву и без того пронимает бессильная злость.   
Перехватив Ушиджиму за запястья, она отталкивает ее от себя, сама отступает на шаг. Ушиджима все еще глядит жадно, но заметно расслабляется, не истекает тем влечением, что привело ее сюда, ждет.   
В широко расправленных плечах Ойкава чувствует боль, мокрые следы на шее отзываются прохладой.  
– Я не твой сеттер, – медленно проговаривает она, оправляя майку – кожа под ней еще горит от прикосновений. – И тем более не твой трофей.   
Горло опять саднит от желания сказать какую-нибудь гадость. Или от сдерживаемых слез.


	4. NC: Укай/Шимизу, на ключ "подавиться спермой"

Одной рукой Укай придерживает ее голову, мягко отводит в сторону волосы, чтобы все видеть, хотя они все равно сбиваются и падают на лицо при каждом движении Шимизу. Укай большим пальцем поглаживает ее щеку, раскрасневшуюся, упругую кожу, чувствует напряжение изнутри.   
В другой руке Укай сжимает очки.  
\- Подержи, пожалуйста, - сказала Шимизу, опускаясь на колени, и сняла их с себя, стекол даже пальцами не коснувшись - аккуратная.  
Укай мог бы отнести их к столу и не пришлось бы сейчас волноваться, как ненароком не погнуть дужки, но он не подумал об этом тогда, ему вообще было тяжело думать о чем-то другом, когда Шимизу сбросила рубашку, обнажая грудь, и положила ладони ему на бедра. А сейчас поздно.   
Ее пальцы уверенно обхватывают кольцом ствол, пережимают у основания, Укай откидывает назад голову, но все равно продолжает смотреть из-под век – не в силах перестать. Родинка у губ выглядит еще сексуальнее, хотя казалось бы, куда больше. Шимизу насаживается на его член небыстро, но ритмично, вбирая, сколько может. Мокрую кожу холодит, когда Шимизу приоткрывает рот, чтобы вдохнуть. Укай расставляет ноги шире, его обкатывает таким жаром, что терпеть становится мучительно, он нетерпеливо толкается вперед – Шимизу вдруг смотрит на него мутным, стеклянным взглядом, насаживается глубже. Еще, и еще, пока перед глазами Укая не начинают плыть цветные круги, а руки не становятся настолько влажными, что волосы Шимизу прилипают к ним и путаются. Он поэтому и не успевает ее вовремя оттолкнуть, когда кончает. Шимизу вздрагивает, ногтями впивается в кожу, и выпускает член. У нее слезятся глаза и слюна на подбородке. Пока Шимизу, откашливаясь, сплевывает остатки спермы, Укай поглаживает ее по спине и чувствует себя придурком.   
\- Прости, - говорит он, и разжимает ладонь с очками: вся поверхность в отпечатках. - что испачкал.  
\- Будь внимательнее в следующий раз.  
Шимизу улыбается, и Укай помогает ей встать. Колготки на коленях у нее блестят от потертости.


	5. NC: Акааши/Цукишима, на ключ "дрочить себе чужой рукой"

Если бы Акааши раньше сказали, что ему придется столько всего произносить вслух, занимаясь любовью с Цукишимой, он бы не поверил.  
— Раздвинь шире, — говорит он, усаживаясь между разведенных ног Цукишимы и опираясь ступнями в стену за его спиной. Обнимает Цукишиму за шею, так еще ближе: чувствуется горячее дыхание на коже и напряжение мышц под ладонями — Акааши, конечно, крупнее, но не настолько ведь тяжело его удерживать. Цукишима просто не может расслабиться сразу.   
— Посмотри на меня, — говорит Акааши, потому что Цукишима тяжело дышит, дрожащими пальцами гладит его живот и бедра, но глаз не поднимает. В стороне – очки, полотенце и ошметки тейпа с правой руки, на левую уже не хватило терпения. Акааши ловит взгляд Цукишимы — до смешного страдающий, будто остался он здесь на еще одну тренировку, и не хватает ему сейчас душа и сна, а не прикосновений и разрядки. Акааши целует Цукишиму, поцелуи тот уже полюбил и отвечает каждый раз жадно и уверенно.   
— Давай, — говорит Акааши, стягивая трусы ниже, и направляя руку Цукишимы — крупная грубая пятерня — своей рукой. Цукишима обводит большим пальцем головку, мягко ощупывает ствол. Смазки не так много, но ощущения все равно сумасшедшие, в сто раз лучше, чем Акааши представлял. Он стонет, и Цукишима останавливается, смотрит на него удивленно, будто своим ушам не верит, и медлит. Ну и чего ждешь?  
— Не отлынивай, — ухмыляется Акааши, и сам толкается в ладонь Цукишиме, отчего едва не теряет опору и не падает на спину. Цукишима цыкает и откидывается назад, в этот момент Акааши ощущает бедром, что у Цукишимы тоже стоит, и рука, накрывающая его член, начинает двигаться. Акааши нужно больше.  
— Сильнее, — говорит он, голос сейчас непривычно отдает хрипотцой. Обхватывает сжатые — тесно, в самый раз — пальцы Цукишимы, заставляет ритмично скользить снизу вверх. Когда он расслабляет ладонь, ощущения меняются. Цукишима теперь будто наблюдает со стороны, словно не его рукой Акааши доводит себя до предела. Смазки не хватает, но Акааши успевает кончить, и чужая ладонь замирает. К себе Цукишима и прикоснуться не может, не испачкав, свободную руку он отводит в сторону — по пальцам стекают вязкие белесые капли.   
Акааши одним пальцем прослеживает очертания стояка под темными шортами и оттягивает резинку в сторону. Цукишима оцарапывает ему спину, подталкивая ближе.   
— Акааши-сан, — полушепотом просит он, — пожалуйста…  
И с этого момента Акааши говорить уже необязательно.


	6. PG: кагецукки, романс

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Кагеяма не разбирается в рождественских украшениях, а Цукишима этим пользуется.

Пока все остальные разбрелись по магазинчику, рассматривая открытки и сувениры, Кагеяма мялся на входе. Снег за окном был мелкий, почти незаметный, но за пару минут мог облепить волосы и плечи, а внутри было тепло и пахло сладостями: у кассы стояла банка с леденцами. Хозяйка, невысокая женщина с затейливо уложенными волосами, улыбнулась и предложила осмотреться. Кагеяма не собирался ничего брать, но под ее взглядом ощутил неловкость и отошел к стойке с фукубукуро – яркими пакетиками, одинаковыми, как на подбор. Хината и Нишиноя-сан шумели где-то в дальнем углу, их голоса звучали наперебой, Ямагучи и Ячи-сан были куда менее заметны среди других покупателей.   
Цукишима маячил перед глазами. Вообще-то он ничего не говорил и на шаг не отходил от музыкального стеллажа, монотонно перебирал диски и пластинки, но Кагеяма раз за разом бросал на него короткие взгляды и ничего не мог с собой поделать. Это раздражало.   
Цукишима, одетый не в форму, почему-то казался старше. Кагеяма украдкой разглядывал его: капли от растаявшего снега на шарфе, который Цукишима, не отрываясь от изучения цветастых упаковок, оттягивал в сторону, чуть коротковатые, остриженные недавно волосы, расслабленное выражение и розовые с мороза щеки. Кагеяма пытался уловить, что придавало Цукишиме эту ауру взрослости, но так и не понял. Зато мог поклясться, что внимание Цукишимы не привлекло ничего из ассортимента, интерес в его глазах Кагеяма уже научился замечать. Настоящая увлеченность преображала Цукишиму, словно меняла привычный стереотип и выводила на понятную Кагеяме систему координат – в нем, знакомо-занудном и надменном, открывалась жажда победы и азарт, какие Кагеяма не мог игнорировать, находясь рядом. Впервые увидев это в игре с Шираторизавой, он волей-неволей ожидал их проявления снова и снова.   
Однажды Цукишима обратил бы внимание. Кагеяма настолько боялся выдать себя, что не сразу заметил – тот и так следит за ним. Причины интереса Цукишимы, едкого, царапающего, Кагеяма понял не сразу, но и поняв, еще долго не мог осознать: им часто восхищались, ему нередко завидовали, но такое – такое было впервые. Это смущало, потому что Цукишима не признавался ни в каких чувствах открытым текстом (он вообще мало о чем говорил напрямую), и Кагеяма не мог ответить. Одновременно это вызывало облегчение, потому что Кагеяма не знал, как реагировать, не представлял себя в отношениях… чего от него хочет Цукишима? Ерунда какая-то.  
Кагеяма легко прощупал содержимое одного из фукубукуро, кажется, внутри было что-то твердое и колючее.  
– Жульничаешь, Король?  
Кагеяма вздрогнул от неожиданности и шагнул назад, встряв головой в развешенные сверху листья. Цукишима нахмурился, поддел их рукой и заставил отойти еще на шаг, пока украшения не оказались вне риска быть сорванными.  
– М.. спсиб.   
Одна горошина все-таки не удержалась и упала за воротник, Цукишима мог и не увидеть, зато Кагеяма почувствовал кожей. Дурацкая ягода.  
– Омела?  
Цукишима растерялся на секунду, взглянул наверх и улыбнулся – знакомо и малоприятно.  
– Ветка поцелуев? Если ты слышал о такой, конечно.  
Рядом никого не было, и Цукишима почти не приглушал голос, смотрел прямо в глаза. Кагеяма чувствовал, как кровь приливает к лицу, но взгляд не отвел – это ему и помогло. Цукишима ведь проделывал подобное раньше: поддевал его, провоцировал, заставлял действовать первым, как будто оставаясь в тени – но Кагеяма не отвел взгляд и увидел за стеклами очков расширенные зрачки, увидел, как у Цукишимы напряжен рот, как он нервно сглотнул. Увидел, чего хочет от него Цукишима. Кагеяма не вгрызался в обвинение в незнании, как сделал бы прежде. Он ухмыльнулся, и хотя сердце билось учащенно, а жар не проходил, это – от ожидания, предвкушения.  
– Собираешься целовать?  
У Цукишимы, стоящего вплотную, сбилось дыхание. Он прищурился, вскинул подбородок, наверняка уже готовил новую колкость. Кагеяма не дал ему шанса.  
Вот трус, – подумал он, но не произнес этого вслух, притянул Цукишиму к себе, сжав между пальцами короткие мягкие пряди, и поцеловал – быстро и неаккуратно, едва касаясь: было бы неловко, застань их кто-нибудь. Отстранился он раньше, чем Цукишима успел сделать хоть что-то.  
– Кагеяма, гляди!  
Хинату было еще не видно, но уже слышно. Цукишима состроил гримасу, демонстративно вытер губы рукой и отошел в сторону. Его выражение брезгливости было таким убедительным, что Кагеяма засомневался в своих выводах. В конце концов, он никогда не был хорош понимании чужих переживаний. Пробило холодным потом: ошибся?  
Хината размахивал футболками, в каждой руке по одной, мельтешение не позволяло прочесть, что на них написано.  
– Кажется, он выбрал синюю для тебя. Подарок, – пояснила Ячи-сан, подойдя ближе. Кагеяма шарахнулся в сторону, и ее брови взлетели вверх, такая реакция заставила смутиться. Ячи-сан определенно ничего не поняла, зато понял Ямагучи. Он улыбнулся, но казался печальным, становясь рядом с ней под зеленые листья. От Хинаты и след простыл.  
– Кагеяма-кун?   
– Остролист, – Ямагучи спрятал руки в карманах куртки, голос у него у него отчего-то дрожал. – Я тоже сглупил. Если бы Цукки не сказал, что это не омела…  
Кагеяма не вникал, что там еще говорил Ямагучи, он рассеянно выловил из своего капюшона ягоду – ярко-красную. Цукишима не обернулся к ним, но точно ведь все слышал.   
– Какая разница, – сказал Кагеяма нарочито громко, чтобы наверняка. – Это же просто повод.   
Цукишима повел плечами, словно сбрасывая невидимую ношу, уши и шея у него покраснели.   
От облегчения, какой-то глупой радости распирало грудь и гудели пальцы.   
Кагеяма плохо понимал окружающих, их мысли и желания были для него полной путаницей. Но не в этот раз.


	7. PG: ойкава/сакуса, по заявке: "Съемки ролика "Поцелуй с незнакомцем"

– Я ухожу, – сказал Сакуса, и Ойкаве захотелось швырнуть в него чем-нибудь. На журнальном столике стояла банка из-под кофе – вполне сгодилась бы. Ассистентка режиссера, миловидная и шустрая, отреагировала по-своему: раскинула руки, перегородив проход. Смотрелось комично, учитывая, что Сакусе она едва доставала до груди.   
– Я все исправлю! Можете подождать немного? – она пыталась улыбаться и говорить уверенно, но глаза уже влажно блестели. Искать еще кого-то для съемки сейчас было поздно, и она понимала это.   
– Ну, вот, – Ойкава вздохнул и сокрушенно покачал головой, чуть театрально, чтобы до типа напротив дошло наверняка. – Довел девушку до слез.  
Сакуса замешкался, и Ойкава не удержался от ухмылки: эти волейбольные гении! Из них Ойкаве как нарочно попадались те, кто вне площадки превращался в выброшенную на берег рыбу. Тобио-чан, Ушивака, еще и этот… Сакуса хмурился, оттягивал карманы куртки и переступал с ноги на ногу. Ойкаве нравилась смесь растерянности и раздражения в его глазах, движениях, пусть это и было мелочно, но… это ведь «Поцелуй с незнакомцем», вот только он Сакусу узнал, а тот его – нет.  
Режиссера не смутило, что для съемки в последнем ролике осталось двое парней. Большей проблемой стал отказ Сакусы снимать маску, в ней он и вышел от гримера.  
– Как ты себе это представляешь? – Ойкава рассмеялся, невозможно было воспринимать происходящее всерьез.  
Сакуса не ответил, хотя они могли переговариваться, пока команды начинать не было. Ойкава счел бы это случайностью, но видел, как одну-две минуты предоставляли каждой из пар – смущение, интерес, напускная смелость – все это волновало не меньше самого поцелуя.   
Даже те слухи, что ходили об асе-второгодке (топ-3, надо же), обрывки информации из журналов давали общее представление о том, кем был Сакуса Киеми, и вместе с этим ощущение контроля, потому Ойкава был спокоен. Сакуса, сцепивший руки в замок, опустивший голову, выглядел напряженно и не слишком настраивал на романтический лад. Хуже – он и не пошевелился, когда съемка началась – только поднял глаза и уставился в упор, от дыхания мерно поднималась-опускалась маска. Ойкава шагнул навстречу и коснулся лица Сакусы, мягко провел большими пальцами по скулам. Тот бросил взгляд на его губы, мимолетно, но Ойкава заметил. Разница роста в пять сантиметров может быть ощутима в волейболе, но не имеет значения, когда речь идет о поцелуях: Ойкаве даже не пришлось притягивать Сакусу к себе, он просто поднял голову и, не особо раздумывая, поцеловал через маску: под тонким материалом чувствовалось, когда Сакуса разомкнул губы. От удивления, наверное. Ойкава воспользовался этой заминкой, чтобы сдвинуть маску ниже, под шею – Сакуса дернулся протестующе и задрал подбородок, задышал взволнованно сквозь сжатые зубы.  
– Тише, что ты, – прошептал Ойкава, запуская пальцы в жесткие сбитые кудри, – от такого не умирают.  
Сакуса мотнул головой, руки его взлетели вверх, будто он хотел оттолкнуть Ойкаву или прижать теснее, но не решался ни на то, ни на другое – просто положил горячие ладони на плечи. Ойкава погладил его: провел раз, другой по взъерошенным волосам и, заметив, что Сакуса успокоился, заставил его склониться ниже; это не было поцелуем в полном смысле слова, они вообще едва касались друг друга, но каждое скользящее движение от уголка рта и ниже, каждый выдох и ощущение чужой кожи были такими одурманивающими, что желанием начинало затапливать. Ойкава не целовался с парнями раньше, но Сакуса, кажется, не целовался вообще – от этого его хотелось поддразнить еще сильнее. Хотелось, чтобы Сакуса сам поцеловал его, не сдержавшись – хотелось маленькой победы, так что когда Сакуса приник к нему, Ойкава не скрывал улыбки. Сакуса целовался неуклюже, как-то механично, но с каждой секундой становился самоувереннее. Ойкава языком прошелся по его нижней губе, и на этом собирался все прекратить, но Сакуса не отпустил его, наклонил голову, примеряясь для удобства, и нагло вошел языком между приоткрытых губ. Ойкава вздрогнул от неожиданности, такая потеря инициативы выбила его из колеи, и он, вытолкнув язык Сакусы, зло прикусил ему губу. Появился резкий привкус крови, и Сакуса сам шарахнулся в сторону.   
Здесь их и остановили.  
Ойкава поблагодарил всех за работу, оставил ассистентке электронный адрес, чтобы сразу получить видео, и забрал пальто.  
Сакусу встретил уже на выходе. Тот стоял на улице, сразу за стеклянными дверями, так что Ойкава мог видеть, как аккуратно он ощупывал свою нижнюю губу и хмурил брови. Что за неженка!  
– Это было неприятно, Ойкава-сан, – сказал он, едва Ойкава переступил порог. Сакуса поправил лямки рюкзака и обиженно зыркнул. Ойкава забыл, что хотел сказать. Никто сегодня не называл его имени на съемочной площадке.  
– Ты меня знаешь. Поэтому чуть не сбежал?..  
– Я о вас слышал, – тут же поправил Сакуса, проигнорировав вопрос. – Но я вас не знаю. Иначе участвовать в паре с вами было бы нечестно.  
– В самом деле, – улыбнулся Ойкава. – Кто бы так поступил?


	8. G: Цукишима, Суна

Цукишима знает: похвала может стать унижением, а оскорбление – комплиментом, достаточно выбрать нужный момент, сменить тон – и та же фраза зазвучит иначе. Это магия произношения, не текста, но голоса – особый язык.

Центральный Инаризаки, который бросает ему «ты неплохо блокируешь» подразумевает «но я делаю это лучше». Лучше провожу атаки, лучше двигаюсь; я сильнее тебя. Цукишима отряхнулся бы от этих слов, как от пыли, если бы не зудящее чувство их правдивости. Отвратительно.

Суна Ринтаро старше на год и ниже на полголовы, Цукишима и хотел бы смотреть свысока, да не выходит: этой пустынной лисице попробуй только подставь горло. Суна облизывает губы и въедается взглядом, что царапает кожу, будто колючий песок. Глаза у него как сурьмой подведенные, и сам он словно выпал из какой-то книжки про древних египтян, у Цукишимы была такая в детстве («Исчезнувшие цивилизации»), на плотных цветных страницах теснились символы животных, птиц, людей, чтобы понять их, недостаточно было просто видеть.

Чтобы понять значение слов Суны, недостаточно просто слышать.

– Спасибо, что позволял мне так удобно забивать все это время, – голос звучит ровно, Суна даже улыбается, склоняясь ближе к сетке. Только эти знаки – обманчиво-миражная улыбка, ходящие на скулах желваки – не египетская иероглифика, и Цукишима легко читает в них раздражение, злость. Суна ошибся на его счет, и понимает это. Момент осознания, когда меняется выражение его лица, доставляет Цукишиме какое-то специфическое удовольствие, как в тот раз с Тендо («Привет. Я «обычный парень», рад знакомству.»). Поэтому Цукишима улыбается почти искренне, когда благодарит в ответ.

Во время послематчевого рукопожатия Суна, взмокший, с поникшими плечами, но ясным сосредоточенным взглядом, опять обращается к нему.

– Теперь ты пугаешь, – говорит он, обхватывая ладонь Цукишимы горячими сухими пальцами. – Стань еще страшнее к следующей нашей игре.

Это значит: я признал тебя как соперника. Значит: было мало. Значит: реванш.

Цукишима освобождает руку и отходит, не произнеся ни слова. Молчание на всех языках звучит одинаково, но истолковать его непросто. 

Впрочем, это уже чужая головная боль.


	9. G: кагецукки, цукишима помогает кагеяме с учебой

Занятие английским с Цукишимой похоже на пытку.

Кагеяму будто плавят на медленном огне, и мозги его тоже плавятся – от незнакомых слов и необходимости терпеть поучения, но больше от самой картинки: Цукишима сидит напротив, у него расстегнут свитер и вздернут подбородок; видно, какая у этого умника белая кожа и как ходит кадык. 

Цукишима говорит, говорит, говорит – Кагеяма все пропускает мимо ушей, но перестать пялиться не может. Цукишима сам велел ему смотреть («Ладно, я думал, что это не мое дело, но твое произношение насилует мой слух, смотри внимательно и повторяй»), пусть теперь пеняет на себя. Кагеяма смаргивает, дышит медленно и глубоко, но цветные точки перед глазами пропадают, а Цукишима – нет. Скалится, растягивает губы, выгибает язык и касается кромки зубов. Кагеяма проделывает все то же, только тише, и это похоже на непрямой поцелуй – первый в жизни Кагеямы, рехнуться можно.

– Ты понял?

У Кагеямы по спине прокатывается капля пота, и наваждение отступает, но в горле царапает, а в голове пусто.

– Ага.

А ведь это был какой-то топик. Может, Цукишима рассказывал о домашних животных – мягких и податливых, своенравных и вредных, может, о еде – сочной, острой и сытной, может, последние пять минут он по-английски расписывал, какой он, Кагеяма, тугодум и болван, а Кагеяма послушно повторял каждое слово – плевать.

Цукишима откладывает распечатки в сторону и наклоняется вперед, хмурится, прищуривается, поджимает губы. 

Опять ты за свое, – думает Кагеяма, но оставляет эти мысли неозвученными.

– Расскажи суть по-японски, – Цукишима скрещивает руки на груди и заставляет Кагеяму чувствовать себя идиотом. Ухмыляется, словно заранее уверен, что ответа не будет. – Итак, что же ты понял?

Самое обидное – в этот раз Кагеяме действительно есть что сказать.

Я понял, что без насмешек и ерничанья ты становишься сносным, что иностранный язык может заводить, даже если кажется несвязным набором звуков, что все проблемы из-за твоего рта и с ним срочно надо что-то сделать, как и с этой твоей шеей, – Кагеяма вообще понял многое, но в мыслях столько анатомических подробностей, что засчитать это ответом можно только как тему «Красота и здоровье». С натяжкой.

Это возбуждающе, стыдно и точно не должно произноситься вслух, поэтому он говорит:

– Что учитель из тебя никакой.

Цукишима поднимается из-за парты, оставляя Кагеяме лист, исчерченный строчками незнакомого текста с двух сторон, и увесистый словарь. 

О, нет. 

– Значит, со следующей частью задания ты справишься и сам.

Кагеяма бросает отчаянный взгляд на распечатку готового японского варианта, которую Цукишима прячет в сумку, но тут же берет себя в руки.

– Справлюсь.

За два часа скучной и монотонной работы Кагеяма выясняет, что текст этот о музыке, что Бетховен был реально крут, и что без Цукишимы занятие английским похоже на пытку вдвойне.


	10. G: ушиойное ханахаки, юст ушиваки

Аромат становится приторно-сладким, дурманит – Вакатоши поверить не может, что Ойкава не замечает, но нет – тот говорит, ухмыляется и опять говорит. Ведет себя, как всегда. А Вакатоши стоит в двух шагах, рассматривая лицо Ойкавы, и не смеет рта открыть (не то не удержит).  
Из профессионального интереса, одобрения прорастает что-то иное, оно крепче и настойчивее, интимнее – разворачивается внутри и требует большего.  
Нёбо щекочет, ноет в груди.   
– Это еще не конец, – говорит Ойкава. Дает обещание, что одержит победу и уходит (опять уходит).  
Вакатоши склоняет голову, выдыхая: наконец-то можно не бояться себя выдать – на ладонь ссыпаются полупрозрачные лепестки, чуть розоватые от крови, но в горле по-прежнему першит, а под ребрами глухо царапает.   
Это еще не конец.


	11. G: ушиой с больным ушивакой, всеплохо ау

Ушивака сам сказал ему об этом. Ойкава принял бы за глупую шутку, но Ушивака не умеет шутить, и Ойкава злится, потому что он-то говорил не всерьез.  
– Дерьмово выглядишь, Ушивака-чан, – сказал он перед игрой (он и правда выглядел дерьмово), и Ушивака вздрогнул, как-то глупо отшатнулся, хоть и быстро взял себя в руки. А потом сказал ему, что уходит. Что впереди у него не светлое будущее в юниорской сборной, а курс химиотерапии и полная неопределенность.  
Он как будто ждал его, Ойкавы, какой-то реакции, но Ойкава сам не знал, что говорить, так и разошлись.  
И сейчас они сидят, как два кретина: один на скамейке запасных, другой на трибунах.  
Ойкава наблюдает, как Шираторизава раскатывает соперника, справляется и без своего аса, это же хорошо… доволен ли Ушивака? Или чувствует себя заменяемым?  
Ойкава впервые думает об Ушиваке в обыденном ключе: единственный ли он ребенок в семье и как отреагировали на новость о болезни его родители, как Ушивака сообщил об этом тренеру, знает ли команда, плакал ли он…  
Ойкава бы плакал, но с Ушивакой слезы не вяжутся.  
Он пытается представить, как в этом теле разрастается, крепнет болезнь, которая тоже не вяжется с Ушивакой, и не запоминает ни хрена из последней четверти игры.   
В этот раз Ойкава ждет Ушиваку, а не наоборот.  
– Мне жаль, – говорит он вместо поздравления с победой.  
Ушивака кивает, это явно не первые и вряд ли последние слова сочувствия, что он слышит.  
– Спасибо.  
– И лучше бы тебе поторопиться с возвращением, – продолжает Ойкава, хотя не планировал говорить что-то еще, но слов вежливости мало, – будет довольно затруднительно одержать победу над тобой, если ты прекратишь играть.  
Ушивака смотрит пристально, и вдруг кажется наглее себя прежнего, едва не ухмыляется.  
– Возможно, ты никогда не сможет меня победить.  
Я точно не смогу тебя победить только при одном исходе, – этого он не произносит вслух. Свои страхи лучше оставить при себе.  
– Посмотрим.


	12. G: ушиой и вечная тема

Чтобы смириться с присутствием Ушиваки потребовалось время. Уж чего-чего, а его у Ойкавы было предостаточно. Вот уверенности в своем психическом здоровье – поменьше. Но дни шли за днями, а бесплотный Ушиджима Вакатоши и не думал исчезать. Даже сейчас он выглядел самонадеянным засранцем, и это как-то примиряло Ойкаву с неподдающейся объяснению действительностью: призрак Ушиваки следовал за ним по пятам.  
Вообще-то при первом своем появлении Ушивака даже пробовал с ним заговорить – но кто станет разговаривать с больным плодом своего воображения? Поэтому Ойкава говорил сам с собой: это пройдет, ты просто устал, нужно выспаться, так и знал, что этот пунктик на Ушиваке до добра не доведет.  
Ушивака внимательно его слушал, неодобрительно хмуря брови.  
Ойкава не хотел терять надежды, но Ушивака не рассеивался, а других симптомов не появлялось.  
Это стало надоедать. То есть, всем нужно побыть иногда наедине с собой, и постоянное присутствие даже самых близких людей выматывает. Ушивака не был ему близок. И человеком он сейчас тоже не был.  
– Какого черта? – спросил наконец Ойкава, Ушивака как раз прошел сквозь захлопнутую дверь и, как ни в чем не бывало, сел напротив. – Что тебе от меня нужно?  
– О, – удивился призрак Ушиваки, – ты меня видишь.  
– Естественно!   
– Ну, – Ушивака скрестил руки на груди, – вообще-то никто больше не реагирует на мое присутствие, так что…  
– Я бы тоже хотел не реагировать, будь добр, убирайся.  
– Не могу.  
Ойкава вздохнул. Когда это с Ушивакой было просто?  
– Думаю, – с серьезным видом продолжил тот, – меня здесь что-то держит.  
– И это…   
– Последняя воля, – с достоинством произнес Ушивака.  
– У тебя осталось невыполненное желание, и поэтому ты меня терроризируешь? – Ойкава потерял мысль, потому что вряд ли у Ушиваки было много связанных с ним желаний. А значит… – Ну нет.  
– Ойкава…  
– Ты ведь теперь там даже не играешь!  
– Помоги нам обоим, Ойкава, – Ушивака обхватил его пальцы прозрачной рукой – Ойкава этого не чувствовал, но видел. – Ты должен пойти в Шираторизаву.


	13. PG: ушиой по заявке "ушиджима - яндере" (ООС)

Вакатоши понимал, что легко не будет, но знал, что усилия стоят того, потому что Ойкава – Ойкава был лучшим. Самым талантливым, самым неукротимым, самым красивым, самым любимым. Вакатоши так и шептал ему перед сном, а тот смеялся и отталкивал его локтем – не прижимайся ко мне, жарко.   
И Вакатоши слушался, откидывался на свою половину постели, смотрел на голую спину Ойкавы, вспоминал какие-то мелочи: та первая девчонка тоже пыталась оттолкнуть Вакатоши локтями. Он сжимал хватку, а она пыталась оторвать его пальцы от шеи, царапалась и выставила локти вперед, хотела хоть как-то помешать ему. Тогда Вакатоши еще недоставало опыта, для всего требуется время.  
Для обнаружения тел тоже.  
– Эй, – окликнул Ойкава, пролистывавший последние университетские новости, – пропала Кана-чан.  
Вакатоши поднял голову, но не знал, что ответить. Он не хотел и не мог врать Ойкаве.  
Ойкава скрестил руки и посмотрел с подозрением – Вакатоши замер, в горле пересохло.  
– Ты ведь ее и не помнишь, не так ли? Подарок для семпаев, она помогала с подготовкой, ну?.. Ох, Вака-чан, тебе надо быть внимательнее к окружающим.  
Вакатоши кивнул, с этим он мог согласиться (потому что Ойкава лучший, и соперники у Вакатоши не иссякнут никогда, нужно быть внимательней).  
После этого случая он старался быть аккуратнее, хладнокровнее. Подстраивался по времени под даты планируемых отъездов, проверял информацию о родственниках, прислушивался к сплетням.  
Иногда казалось, что Ойкава догадывается, он ведь умеет читать людей, как открытые книги, может ли не замечать? Или не хочет? Или хочет – и провоцирует, может, все это нарочно, может…   
Нет.  
– Так иногда случается. Не бойся, Вакатоши, – сказал однажды отец, он улыбался, но будто хотел заплакать и никак не мог толком объяснить, почему его больше не будет рядом, – и береги тех, кого любишь.  
Любовь всегда была сложной для понимания, Ойкава тоже был сложным, так что Вакатоши знал: легко не будет, но был готов пожертвовать всем, всеми, чтобы уберечь то того, чем кем обладает.


	14. PG: ушиой, вампирская ау

Ойкава знал: что бы ни говорили в ордене об изменении устава, заключении мира и одобрении внутриклановой юрисдикции вампиров – все это уступка. Поражение. Он как мастер-охотник мог выразить неодобрение, но не мог повлиять на окончательное решение.   
Одиннадцатого ноября настоящего года в Твердыне Рассвета случилось невиданное прежде – магистериум охотников принимал делегацию трех правящих вампирских семей. Те, кто еще вчера были на прицеле, сейчас свободно разгуливали по святая святых ордена.   
Даже самые злейшие враги.  
– Ойкава, – дал знать о себе Ушиджима. Он был будто один, но Ойкава уже в лицо узнавал всю его свиту. Лениво и без интереса те прогуливались между чучел и дубленых кож обращенных нетопырей – «изучали интерьер», и каждый был в достаточной близости к своему господину.  
– Ушивака, – мелочно было дразнить его сейчас, но что это унижение против одного присутствия вампиров здесь?  
Ушиджима не отреагировал, кажется, впервые. Это настораживало.  
– Для тебя есть подарок, – сказал он, и у Ойкавы мерзко засосало под ложечкой. – После Совета.  
Назвать это подарком «для Ойкавы» было преувеличением. Скорее, это был вампирский ход для скрепления союза, такие «подарки» нашлись у каждого из кланов. Кто-то брал количеством, кто-то качеством.  
Шираторизава вывела высшего вампира – Тендо волочил его, как игрушку, скованные запястья и распорка во рту не давали тому шанса. Вампир был знаком Ойкаве, неуловимая цель, напоминание о неудачах. Ойкаве было двадцать шесть, а этой твари – судя по коже, глазам, когтям – лет семьсот, не меньше, но Ойкава не желал оправданий.  
Вампира, виновного в сотнях человеческих жертв, судили по иной причине. Собратья приговорили его за безрассудное обращение неофиотов: трое за последний год.   
Трое против сотен... Злость прожигала Ойкаву изнутри.  
Ушиджима поднялся со своего места, извлек меч без гарды и одним взмахом отсек осужденному голову. Заиграли огнем рунические знаки на клинке, и через миг от тела не осталось и горсти пепла.  
– Опеку над новообращенными, – объявил Ушиджима, – принимает Шираторизава.  
И никто не смел возразить.

Ушиджима еще вернулся к нему, конечно. Уже перед отъездом, когда Ойкава понадеялся, что разговаривать с ним не придется.  
– Паршивый вышел подарок. Человеческие жизни ничего не значат для вас, как и прежде.  
Ушиджиму обвинения ничуть не смутили.  
– Ты желал мести, и он мертв. Результат один.  
– Я бы справился с ним и без помощи.   
– Не справился бы, – без тени сомнения заявил Ушиджима, – Не в этой форме.  
Ойкава видел, как в полумраке – свита всегда рядом – горят глаза Тендо, как насмешливо он улыбается, нарочно демонстрируя выступающие клыки.   
– Тебе следует присоединиться к нам, – сказал Ушиджима, на полном серьезе сказал, – сильнейшие охотники против сильнейших жертв. Что скажешь?  
– Ты предлагаешь мне принять проклятие.  
– Не проклятие – дар, – Ушиджима приблизился, Ойкава почувствовал его холодное дыхание на своей коже, – И это не предложение.


	15. G: FQ-АУ, ушивака с шираторизавой, мертвый ойкава

Тендо смеется взахлеб. Его смех брызжет злорадством и долгожданным ликованием – наконец-то! – так что никто и не пытается его заткнуть. Все потом, а пока пусть, пусть…  
Семи становится на колени и склоняет голову, благодарит богов за победу и произносит молитву о павших в бою. Остальные молчат.  
Вакатоши приближается к трону, под сапогами хрустят цветные осколки витражей. Труда стоит каждый шаг, но там, впереди…  
Тело Ойкавы впечатало в стену последним ударом, у него сколот рог и неестественно вывернута левая рука, по пальцам вниз стекает кровь.   
Получилось, – думает Вакатоши, опускаясь рядом, – вот и все.  
Он прикрывает Ойкаве глаза, ведет дрожащими пальцами по лицу. Смерть смиряет, и тот выглядит человечнее, чем когда-либо.  
– Это была достойная битва, – шепчет Вакатоши, касается сомкнутыми губами его лба, – и ты был достойным противником.  
– Эй, это, выходит, – сорванным голосом говорит Тендо, – тебе пришлось убить его, чтобы поцеловать.  
Тендо по-своему прав, так что Вакатоши не спорит. Он оборачивается, взгляды всех присутствующих устремлены на него.   
– Ваше величество.  
Ширабу держит перед собой корону, в которой не нуждался король демонов, но которая по праву принадлежит королю людей.


	16. G: кагеяма и гошики, совместная тренировка

Он ему нравится. Восьмой номер Шираторизавы, доигровщик. Гошики Цутому.   
Кагеяма пасует ему и пялится во все глаза, не стесняясь, потому что этот первогодка тоже следит за ним. Потому что внутри такой азарт и возбуждение, что сдерживаться невозможно: хочется больше, лучше, и ничего кроме не волнует.  
Гошики ведется себя уверенно, у него хорошая техника и никаких проблем с общением. Вообще-то, за свои ошибки он – громко, гневно, опережая Кагеяму – отчитывает сам себя. Как будто озвучивает то, что Кагеяма только подумал и не решился высказать игроку чужой команды. В такие моменты Кагеяма чувствует незримое присутствие Сугавары-сана и пытается понять, как бы тот поступил на его месте.  
Пока Кагеяма размышляет, Гошики, встряхнувшись, сам обращается к нему: давай еще раз, и у Кагеямы аж пальцы зудят от нетерпения. Это как… как опробовать новый меч, наверное (Кагеяма не слишком хорош в метафорах): он изучает Гошики, его сильные и слабые стороны, пределы его возможностей, его потенциал и ужасно, ужасно сильно хочет испытать его в настоящем бою. То есть, в реальной игре.  
Смотрите, что я могу. Смотрите, что он может. И когда удается совпасть – лучшая передача, лучшая атака – Кагеяма впервые хвалит его.  
– Круто, – говорит он, глядя на Гошики, и тот, только что оравший от радости в голос, замирает, у него даже брови взлетают вверх.  
– Что? – осторожно спрашивает Кагеяма.  
– Ты, кажется, улыбаешься.  
И правда. А ведь сам не заметил… черт.  
– Вышло действительно круто, – говорит Гошики, разворачиваясь к сетке. – Давай еще.


	17. G: цукишима, ночь в музее АУ

Тихо. Цукишима потому и выбрал это место для подработки: ночная смена, никакого шума, никаких посетителей.   
Он закрыл парадный вход, проверил запасные, вернулся в главную галерею. Это были несколько минут перед началом, музей сейчас был таким, каким его видели обычные посетители – совершенно непривычный для Цукишимы. Застывший, статичный, как картинка в книге. Даже воздух казался другим.  
Ненадолго, – напомнил себе Цукишима.   
Луна поднялась выше, что-то хрустнуло.  
Будь это первым днем Цукишимы здесь, он бы насторожился, вспомнил бы служебные предписания и отправился проверять, кто проник внутрь – в общем-то, в первый раз так и было.   
Сейчас все по-другому. Сейчас он знал, чего ждать. Ждал.  
Тени выдавали движение под потолком (птеранодон). Цукишима протер стекла очков и медленно, глубоко вдохнул – глупо было так радоваться до дрожи, пора бы привыкнуть. Но как привыкнуть к такому?  
В смежном зале послышались тяжелые шаги игуанодона. Он был прекрасен, и периодически мог прокатить на себе.  
И все-таки…  
– Привет, – Цукишима похлопал по костяной челюсти тираннозавра, опустившего к нему морду.  
И все-таки у него был любимчик.  
– Поиграем?  
Для Цукишимы в этой работе была масса плюсов: ночная смена, никакого шума, никаких посетителей. Только он и оживающие с восходом луны экспонаты.


	18. G: акааши, бокуто и цукишима (множественная личность бокуто)

– Привет, – говорит Бокуто-сан, глаза у него лихорадочно блестят, и Акааши внутренне готовится ко всему сразу, – хочу тебя кое с кем познакомить.  
– О, – только и успевает произнести он. Бокуто-сан не ждет согласия, торопливо приглаживает волосы и одергивает форменный пиджак.  
– Рад знакомству, – вежливо-прохладным тоном произносит этот парень (ведь парень?), чуть склоняя голову. Он близоруко щурится и прячет руки за спиной.   
– Здравствуй, – говорит Акааши и пытается ухватить основное в его манере держаться, его жестах и взгляде.   
Он проделывает это почти на автомате, когда-то раньше – с Куроо, Кенмой, Широфуку, Сузумедой – это было сложнее (да что уж там, кто такая Сузумеда он и сейчас может объяснить с трудом). Но они были нужны, все они – проницательный Куроо, Кенма, берегущий внутренний ресурс, гибкая и находчивая Широфуку. Поэтому и к Цукишиме Акааши старается отнестись с вниманием.  
– Мое имя Акааши Кейджи. Как зовут тебя?  
Осторожность, замкнутость, чувство превосходства и страх неудачи.  
– Цукишима Кей.  
– Цукишима-кун, приятно познакомиться. Можно узнать твой возраст?  
Цукишима вскидывает подбородок и так кажется еще выше, даже выше Бокуто-сана по ощущениям.  
– Шестнадцать. Могу я… могу я уйти?  
Ему неуютно, но Акааши не хочет сейчас предоставлять Цукишиму самому себе.   
– Погоди, – стараясь, чтобы голос звучал как можно доброжелательнее, произносит он, – мне нужно еще поговорить с Бокуто-саном.  
Цукишима колеблется, бросает беглый взгляд на выход, и Акааши близок к тому, чтобы схватить его за руку.  
– Если ты не против, конечно. Позволишь?..  
Этот новый парень, Цукишима, недовольно цыкает и снимает несуществующие очки. Вместе с этим меняется его поза, выражение лица, голос.  
– Ну, как тебе Цукки? – спрашивает, улыбаясь во весь рот.   
– Мы с ним поладим, нужно только время, – говорит Акааши. – И, Бокуто-сан, вас становится слишком много на меня одного.


	19. G: кенма, хината, фоном некома. киберпанк типа (привет, деус экс)

– Мне это тоже не нравится, – торопливо произнес Кенма, будто боялся, что Шоё его и слушать не захочет. – С самого начала не нравилось.   
Объекты располагались кругом, отдельная ячейка для каждого, и когда Шоё обходил их, Кенма двигался следом.  
– Соединение осуществляется через двенадцать разъемов, – Кенма словно нуждался в объяснении того, почему они, лежащие головой вниз, кажутся такими беззащитными, – в основном спинной мозг и ствол голов…  
– Инуока.  
Табличка с именем была над каждым. Как будто Кенма в этом нуждался! Несмотря на полуприкрытые лица и полную неподвижность, он ощущал каждого. Знал каждого. Был обязан своим существованием каждому из них.  
Место Инуоки было свободно, и Кенма замер – Шоё впервые за весь разговор посмотрел на него.   
– Через какое-то время начинается отказ нервной системы, – Кенма не старался смягчать правду. Он не хотел, чтобы Шоё его простил, он хотел, чтобы тот его понял. – Это потому что ОСМ-импланты еще несовершенны.  
Кенма боялся, что Шоё спросит, как он мог на этой пойти – и что бы он ответил? – но Шоё промолчал.   
– ОСМ – органическая системная матрица. Сверхмощный суперкомпьютер, наполовину из плоти, наполовину из кремния.   
Пока он прятался за словами, Шоё приблизился вплотную, хотел коснуться его лица рукой. Кенма отшатнулся, перенес проекцию своего несуществовавшего тела к самому выходу.  
– Мы – кровь в венах, – улыбаясь, произнес он голосом Куро, голосом, которого не слышал уже давно, – мы должны течь, не останавливаясь, доставлять кислород, чтобы наш «мозг» эффективно функционировал.  
– Кенма…  
– Это убивает их. Я знаю. Но они доверились мне, и я… я не могу их подвести.


	20. NC: мии/саэко, порно-однострочник

Саэко знает, что ее слова лишь распаляют их, но ни за что не признается.  
– Хватит, – говорит она и пытается отдышаться.   
Эти двое так и замирают: Ацуму поднимает голову, смотрит снизу вверх и облизывается, его руки на ее разведенных бедрах; Осаму она не видит, он за спиной, дышит горячо и нетерпеливо ерзает – вставший член упирается ей между ягодиц.  
– Хватит пытаться перещеголять друг друга, – Саэко прикрывает глаза и откидывает голову на плечо Осаму. С ними – упрямыми, жадными, своенравными – ей не бывает скучно. Внизу пальцы Ацуму вновь приходят в движение.   
Мокро, жарко, хорошо.   
– Да, Саэко-нэ-чан, хватит.  
Голоса их почти неразличимы, зато в действиях мало общего: пока Ацуму вылизывает распаренную кожу, изводит Саэко до хриплых стонов, Осаму прикусывает ей мочку уха и еще раз настойчиво толкается навстречу.  
– Хватит дразнить нас.


	21. NC: пеггинг, широфуку страпонит бокуто

Бокуто протяжно застонал (едва не захныкал!), а затем она увидела, как напряглась широкая спина, как он отклячил зад и снова втерся в простыни – Широфуку, сидящую на его бедрах, аж подбросило.  
– Эй, – она хлестко шлепнула по светлым ягодицам, – будь хорошим мальчиком и подожди.  
Бокуто пробубнил что-то лицом в подушку, обмяк. Широфуку вылила еще смазки на ладонь, провела раз-другой по страпону. Пара капель пролилась между пальцев, пара прохладных капель на эту разгоряченную кожу – Бокуто повернул голову, и его обиженный взгляд из-за плеча еще больше раззадорил Широфуку: она наклонилась вперед и поцеловала его плечо, протяжно лизнула языком открытую шею и откинулась назад – страпон дразняще проехался между ягодиц. Бокуто шумно выдохнул, чувствовалось, как напряглись его мышцы.  
– Ладно-ладно, – у нее голос против воли становился низким, хриплым, но Бокуто точно слышал и реагировал, хотя, может, реагировал он на движения скользких пальцев, разминающих вход. – Ты заслужил.  
Этой слабости Бокуто Котаро не было в списке Акааши. Это был личный список Широфуку, он был не такой длинный, зато ужасно неприличный.   
Она знала, что Бокуто нравилось. Нравилось даже видеть, как она затягивает ремешки крепления, как черный цвет контрастирует с ее кожей, какой наглой и сексуальной тогда выглядит – знала, потому что Бокуто в предоргазменной горячке уже не раз ей сбивчиво в этом признавался.  
Широфуку нравилось тоже. Она рукой направила страпон ко входу и – под стон Бокуто – толкнулась вперед. А потом еще раз. И еще. Больше, глубже, сильнее. Под пальцам горела поясница Бокуто, в ушах стучала кровь, пряди колыхались в такт каждому ее движению, лезли в глаза – не то чтобы ей надо было видеть Бокуто, чтобы понимать, как ему хорошо – но видеть хотелось. Его крепкое, но податливое тело, капли пота на его спине, растрепавшиеся волосы…  
Было кое-что, в чем Широфуку тоже не уставала признаваться, о чем шептала на ухо, свалившись без сил – прямо на него – после разрядки:  
– Бокуто Котаро, ты лучше всех.


	22. G: ячи, ушивака; ведьмак-АУ

Отправляя ее за ингредиентами, Шимизу-сан говорила от эльфских руин держаться подальше: древняя магия, неупокоенные духи, охотники за легкой наживой – в таких местах всегда велик шанс наткнуться на неприятности. Ячи и сама это понимала, уж осторожности ей не занимать, так что дело, должно быть, было не в эльфских руинах, а ней самой, а от себя сбежишь ли?..   
От приметившего добычу беса, впрочем, сбежать было не проще. Ячи припала к земле, спряталась за замшевшим валуном – да куда там, здесь, в лесной чаще, хозяином была реликтовая бестия, и чужака она чуяла на расстоянии. Двигалась неспешно (как нарочно, будто хотела, чтобы Ячи заранее умерла от страха!), а под лапами и копытами трещали сухие ветви, ветвистые рога цепляли листву, из-за приоткрытой пасти было видно, что одного клыка твари не хватает. Ячи заметила третий глаз и отвела взгляд, помнила, что смотреть ни в коем случае нельзя – зачарует, одурманит…   
Она не могла ни телепортироваться, ни уничтожить беса – стало даже немного обидно, что ученицей чародейки была здесь Ячи, а более сильная магия оказалась доступна этому монстру времен Сопряжения Сфер.  
Ячи помнила, что бес боится пламени, и сконцентрировалась на огненных заклинаниях (хоть бы сработало хоть бы отпугнуть потому что если бестия разъярится то нет-нет-нет не думай об этом он сминает добычу и разрывает зубами когтями ну вот), но когда выглянула из-за своего укрытия увидела лишь лошадиную морду прямо перед собой.  
– Присмотри за ней, – не приглушая голоса, попросил рослый мужчина в тяжелых доспехах, и Ячи растерялась: кому за кем смотреть? Лошадь определенно казалась спокойнее ее самой, привычная; к седлу была приторочена голова куролиска. Неужели?..  
Ячи не заметила, какой школы был медальон у ведьмака, тот уже отвернулся и направился к монстру, но точно знала, что это – ведьмак. Держа серебряный клинок в левой руке, он пальцами правой складывал ведьмачий знак. Еще один меч покоился в ножнах за спиной.  
Ячи слышала о ведьмаках («бесчувственные, лишенные эмоций нелюди»), сама расспрашивала Шимизу-сан, но еще ни разу не видела их вживую, тем более за ремеслом. Это было… удивительно. Пугающе, конечно, но удивительно.  
–Что вы?.. – сбивчиво пыталась сформулировать Ячи, подскочив к бездыханной туше беса, когда бой был завершен. Ведьмак срезал трофей и вытер от крови меч, действовал размеренно и без спешки. – Как вы сюда попали?  
– Заказ, – он выудил откуда-то сложенный вчетверо листок бумаги, один из многих. На листовке за чудовище обещалось солидное вознаграждение.  
– Как мне повезло, – Ячи не выдержала и взволнованно зачастила, – не встретить беса повезло, разумеется, а то, что встретив его, я еще встретила и вас, в смысле, какова была вероятность…  
– Ушиджима из Шираторизавы, – внимательно выслушав, представился он, – я тоже рад встрече.  
И Ячи улыбнулась.


	23. G: кагецукки, транзистор АУ

Он не видит Кагеяму. В смысле, не видит его по-настоящему. Будто находится чуть поодаль – улица пуста, асфальт еще мокрый от дождя, где-то на периферии сменяются цвета светофора, а в центре внимания фигура Кагеямы. Цукишима чувствует все это, замечает даже сквозящее в позе Кагеямы напряжение, просто воспринимает это не глазами.  
Потерять зрение было бы страшно. Он всегда этого боялся (обоснованный, рациональный страх), а сейчас просто не знает, как реагировать: Кагеяма замирает у его тела, грузно осевшего у стены, неподвижного, а Цукишима наблюдает со стороны, хотя смотреть ему нечем.  
Нечем пошевелить. Нечем осязать. Нечем кричать. Что с ним произошло?  
– Эй, – пытается позвать он. – Кагеяма?  
Слова не складываются, но какой-то звук все же выходит, еще слабый, недостаточно громкий.  
Кагеяма встряхивает его тело (что за болван, не видишь что ли, насколько изувечена грудная клетка, как с такой раной можно выжить), пока Цукишима еще раз пробует заговорить.  
– Ну же, ты меня слышишь? – выходит куда лучше, звучание голоса чуть синтетическое, но Кагеяма узнает его, подхватывается с колен и подбегает ближе, оставив наконец в покое труп. – Значит, слышишь.  
Кагеяма будто не знает, куда направить взгляд, осматривает его сверху донизу и беззвучно шевелит губами.  
– Я все еще здесь, Король, – произносит Цукишима, интонации не передают смешка, так что продолжение звучит почти серьезно. – Не бойся. Ты не один.  
Облегчение на лице Кагеямы смешивается с горечью, тот что-то говорит и Цукишиме вдруг кажется, что он перестал слышать, но откуда-то издалека доносится визг сирен, и он понимает: дело не в нем.  
Во всяком случае, слух сохранился у обоих – Кагеяма тоже оглядывается в направлении звука, у него делается это знакомое Цукишиме выражение недовольства.  
– У тебя есть при себе телефон? – спрашивает Цукишима, он и раньше не терял голову в критические моменты, но сейчас к этому как будто и не приходится прилагать усилий. – Я смогу увидеть, если ты напишешь.  
Он понимает, что уже полностью контролирует голос, приятно чувствовать уверенность хоть в чем-то. Кагеяма принимается обшаривать карманы – с третьей попытки снимает блокировку экрана, что само по себе заставляет Цукишиму насторожиться – и пишет на удивление медленно, а под конец вовсе роняет телефон. На разбитом экране Цукишима успевает прочесть «Ятебя забираю. Придтся остаавитьтвое тел, ты-».  
– Я понял, – быстро отвечает Цукишима, Кагеяма едва наклоняется за отлетевшим корпусом. – Оставь телефон здесь, не стоит давать лишнюю возможность отследить нас. Со всеми вопросами разберемся позже, а пока нужно уходить.  
(Ну и как ты собрался это сделать?)  
Кагеяма замирает в нерешительности всего на мгновение – Цукишима видит, как он поднимает руку, а затем и чувствует прикосновение как будто на плече, почти у шеи.  
Все проясняется, когда бегущий Кагеяма сворачивает в какую-то улочку и Цукишима успевает выхватить отражение в витрине: взвинченный и угрюмый, Кагеяма сжимает рукоять двуручного меча, что едва не волочится за ним по земле. Его пальцы, кажется, в порядке, но Цукишима знает, что это только внешне, что-то не так. Касание этих пальцев Цукишима все еще чувствует, хотя кожи у него нет. У него вообще ничего больше нет, кроме чистого сознания, заключенного в мече. И Кагеямы.


	24. G: однострочники по кагецукки

ключ: красный след от чужой ладони

Цукишима злится на себя. Кагеяма понимает это не сразу - какой-то нелепой кажется эта мысль поначалу, но выражение, какое он замечает у Цукишимы после игры с Шираторизавой, понятно даже ему. Цукишима поворачивается спиной и расправляет дужки своих обычных очков, ведет себя так, словно Кагеямы тут и нет.  
Придурочный придурок.  
Кагеяма тоже злится. Он лупит раскрытой ладонью прямо между двух единиц на спине Цукишимы, тот даже вздрагивает.  
\- Совсем спятил?  
Горит ладонь, все горит.  
\- В следующий раз, - говорит Кагеяма. - В следующий раз это будет окончательная победа.  
Цукишима поджимает губы. И кивает.

ключ: это не я оно само

Звук затвора камеры кажется слишком резким и громким для полупустой раздевалки. Цукишима оправляет рубашку и пристально смотрит на Кагеяму.  
\- Это не я, оно само!  
И взгляд у того становится настороженный, дикий, весь уже подобрался, готов защищаться до последнего. Но Цукишима ничего не говорит в ответ. Может, ему сегодня нездоровится, может, ему просто лень продолжать перепалку, может, ему хватает вида заалевших скул и ушей Кагеямы.   
А может, это все ерунда и он еще припомнит случайный снимок - с Цукишимой никогда не знаешь наверняка.

ключ: очень ценное мнение

Кагеяма скажет, что Цукишима лез под руку, Цукишима – что Кагеяма его не слушал.  
\- Я знаю, что делать!  
\- Ага, то есть ты нарочно продул последние три раунда?  
Ямагучи сияет: его копейщик поднял броню, а лучник Кагеямы выглядит побитой грушей.   
Откровенно говоря, у них с Цукишимой уже никаких шансов на победу – даже Хината это понимает, говорит так снисходительно и довольно:  
\- Сдавайтесь, вам крышка!  
Никто не хочет проигрывать, но Кагеяма думает, что воспользоваться сейчас стратегией Цукишимы – это признать свою неправоту, а на гордость он готов наступить только ради волейбола. И сливает.  
\- С тобой в команде я был обречен с начала, - говорит Цукишима. – Король нубов.


End file.
